fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle Dreams♡Pretty Cure!
|image = |kanji = Miracle Dreams♡プリキュア！ |romaji = Miracle Dreams♡Purikyua! |director = Eva Crystallinos |studio = TOEI Animation |network = TV Asahi |run = December 1, 2019 |episodes = TBA |opening = SHINE DOWN! |ending = Feel my Beating Heart! |genre = Comedy, Drama, Shoujo, Adventure, Slice of life, Fantasy |themes = Pop Style, Happiness, Hearts |Previous = Storm Puppy Pretty Cure⭐️⭐️ |Next = Oral Magic Pretty Cure!}} '|Miracle Dreams♡プリキュア！}} is a fan series created by Eva Crystallinos. The season's themes are pop style, happiness and hearts. Production Miracle Dreams♡Pretty Cure! was first trademarked on March 24th, 2019. On April 30th, 2019, the teaser website launched. Plot / Episodes}} ''Milky Bloomfield is a sweet girl who is friendly in her first day of the school. Until at the night, she saw a shooting star that it was attacked her when she was feeling nervous.'' For the next day of her class, Milky saw a monster named '''Monochromelets' that appears at night. Its a Sparkle Keys! Then she transforms into Cure Charming! After she transforms, she attacks a monster.'' Characters Pretty Cure : Milky Bloomfield / A sweet character. The Cure of charms. Her theme color is pink. : Kanji Skylar / A boyish character. The Cure of the beach. Her theme color is red. : Mariel Vera / A creative character who is a cheerleader in the Baseball Team. The Cure of hometown. Her theme color is orange. : Hanamori Maddalyn / A cold character. The Cure of gems. Her theme color is yellow. : Daisuki Singh / A tomboyish character who is energetic. The Cure of stars. Her theme color is green. : Taylor Fliss / A cool character who loves surfing. The Cure of ice. Her theme color is blue. : Felicita Gonzalez / A crybaby character who is a player of guitar, drum, violin and piano. The Cure of nature. Her theme color is purple. : Sanryokyo Corrine / She is helping her Chimaera and it was missed and brainwashed as as she is still spying the Pretty Cures as Okurimono Moira. Her memories are restored and emotions are later developed to returned her into human. The Cure of the Light. Her theme color is indigo. Dark City : The season's main antagonist. : One of the generals. He was looks sad and he can use black spray. : One of the generals. She was a voluminous body and the strongest general. She was not know if who she is. : The monsters of the season. Colorful Village Items : The season's main collectible items. These keys have a star-shaped with gemstone on it. If the monster was killed, they turned into Sparkle Keys. : The Cures' main transformation item. These are the pacts with a pen/brush to create something. The Cures must speak the phrase to start their transformation. : The Cures' weapon. It connects from the Sparkle Key to activate the glowing brush, it allow to paint against an enemy. Terminology * - The girls are allow to transform into Miracle Guardians to save the Colorful Village. Locations : The girl's hometown and the main setting of the season. : The antagonists' hometown. Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia *Miracle Dreams♡Pretty Cure! is so far the only series to not feature a mascot. *The cures are designed by Atsuiaka Nina, who made WIP chibi versions of them and Wizzy Summer, who made the backgrounds. Gallery / Gallery}} Official Art/Profile MiraDPC.png|Official logo of the series MiraDPC-Cures.png|Sponsor card featuring all seven Cures Previews/Leaks MiraDPC.png|First announcement of Miracle Dreams♡Pretty Cure! Official Desktop Wallpapers Cure Charming Milky Milk.png|Milky Bloomfield|link=Milky Bloomfield Deformed Milky.png|Cure Charming CharmingMilky.png|Cure Charming Final Pose Cure Tropical Skyly.png|Kanji Skylar|link=Kanji Skylar Skylish.png|Kanji Skylar (pirate outfit) Red Dead Redemption Tropical.png|Cure Tropical TropicalSkylar.png|Cure Tropical Final Pose Cure House Mariel_the_Clementine.png|Mariel Vera|link=Mariel Vera Hometown Hero Skylar.png|Cure House HouseMariel.png|Cure House Final Pose Cure Crystal Brown Maddalyn.png|Hanamori Maddalyn|link=Hanamori Maddalyn Honey Crystal.png|Cure Crystal CrystalMaddalyn.png|Cure Crystal Final Pose Cure Aurora Green frilly.png|Daisuki Singh|link=Daisuki Singh Roar I’m Aurora.png|Cure Aurora AuroraDaisuki.png|Cure Aurora Final Pose Cure Chill TayTay the CrayCray.png|Taylor Fliss|link=Taylor Fliss Ice Cold Legs.png|Cure Chill TaylorChill-MiraDPC.png|Cure Chill Final Pose Cure Natural Felly.png|Felicita Gonzalez|link=Felicita Gonzalez Neko Natural.png|Cure Natural NaturalFelicita.png|Cure Natural Final Pose Sparkling Cyclops Corrine rin ring a bell.png|Sanryokyo Corrine|link=Sanryokyo Corrine The New Cure who is Corrine.png|Sparkling Cyclops CorrineCyclops.png|Sparkling Cyclops Final Pose Why is Moira here.png|Okurimono Moira Sets the tic.png|Intimate Eaux / References}} Category:Miracle Dreams♡Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Hearts Themed Series